Drive Away Love
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Jonouchi's POV ...The nightmares keep Jonouchi up at night. The feelings he has, he's afraid to show. But that's not the case for Seto Kaiba.


_**Drive Away Love**_

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope. Sure don't, so don't think I do or I'll have to knock ya one. Lol. Not really. I'm surprising myself by writing this. I mean, since when did I become a fan of the whole KaixJou pairing? OO I dunno, but I'm sticking with it! I've been missin' out a lot lately, so on we go! XD Read and enjoy!)**

Lately, it's been the same thing. Every night I think that I'll finally get a good night's sleep and I always end up laying awake with the same images replaying themselves in my mind. Not that I can really help what I dream, but still. And what makes matters worse, is that I always let them get to me. Sure, I know I shouldn't let stupid dreams bother me. And yeah, I'm aware that I should just flush them like the toilet paper I use to wipe my ass. Ha! I wish it were that easy, but then I'd be lying to myself. Something I just can't do.

"Morning Jonouchi."

The loud yawn that escaped me was the answer my friend received.

"Oh. Didn't sleep well again I see." Yugi concluded sympathetically.

I shook my head tiredly as I dragged my profoundly repulsive Geometry book out of my locker. "Not. A. Wink." I replied through another yawn. Then, feeling a bit uncomfortable, falling under my friend's glance, I added, "Man. The homework they hand out is killin' me."

"Since when do you do homework Jo?" The voice belonged to Hiroto Honda. He raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Hey." I made myself sound offended as I turned to face my childhood friend with a grin. "How else do ya think I got to be a Senior in this place, huh? Surely not on my good looks."

Honda smirked. "Although some would say so."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Honda's right Jonouchi. I mean, girls all over the school think you're the greatest thing since Duel Monsters. Err…second to Kaiba, that is."

Despite the Kaiba comment…well, I couldn't argue with them there. I was quite popular with the ladies myself. Although, I never went out with anyone. Like I'd waste my time in High School worrying about one week anniversaries and what not to wear after Labor Day. Seriously. I'll wear white whenever I want, damn it!

"Yeah. Yeah." I sighed. I rolled my eyes to complete the effect. "Anyways, enough chit-chat. We're gonna be late."

Just as I turned away from my companions to go to class, I collided with something…or someone and fell flat on my butt. God, how humiliating! Rubbing my lower back sorely, I opened one of my eyes painfully and looked up to see what it was that I had collided with.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're goin' Moneybags!" I growled.

The cold CEO of Kaiba Corporation stared down at me. If that look could create a new Ice Age, we'd all have been frozen alive a long time ago.

Kaiba scoffed as he always did before he said something that would feed his ego. "You're one to talk, mutt." That collected but malicious voice ran up and down my spine like a string of nettles. "Gallivanting around like some blind puppy dog. You should be put down."

Yugi stepped up. He always did this. I could take care of myself if he'd just give me the chance.

"Leave him alone Kaiba. He didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah!" Honda agreed defensively.

The CEO just closed his eyes. One of his nasty grins playing across his face. "Sorry, but leaving this insolent pooch alone is out of the question."

I growled. How dare he talk like I wasn't there!

"I have business with him."

My attention snapped back up to Yugi's rival. My headache and whole reason for my sleep deprivation. "With me?" I accidentally said aloud.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and hissed. "No, the Easter Bunny. Of course you, you insolent canine. Now get up."

I complied, as much as I hated to. But the cold from the tile floor was starting to seep through the fabric of my pants and it was becoming uncomfortable. I stood and patted the dust off my jeans, then turned to Kaiba.

"Lead the way." I said, gesturing towards the door for him to go first.

Well, at least I wouldn't have to go to Geometry today.

A Kaiba Corp. limo was waiting for us outside. The driver opened the door and I climbed in. Kaiba followed. Man, was the interior of this thing huge! But then again, I'd never been in a limo before.

Kaiba sat across from me and closed his eyes, casually crossing his arms over his chest. I watched him intently. What was he gonna do to me? I wracked my brain trying to figure out if I had even so much as mouthed off about him to Yugi or the others. Nothing. As a matter of fact, I never even mentioned the guy's name once; especially once those dreams….or nightmares…..started haunting my sleep.

"So," I spoke up a bit awkwardly. "You just gonna sit there and sleep, Moneybags, or are ya gonna explain to me about this little trip you're takin' me on."

Kaiba opened one of those cold cobalt eyes of his, piercing me with his gaze. "Does it matter?" He replied frigidly. "I'm doing you favor Katsuya, so be grateful. That doesn't need any explanation."

I clenched my fists out of habit and leaned forward. A favor, he said. Since when does the great-jerk-ass-king-of-dragon-fetishes do favors? Well, he sure didn't look drunk or high, that's for sure. So, what was with him?

"Well, sorry Kaiba." I frowned at him. "But my small dog mind is lost without an explanation from my master."

I was well aware that the stuck-up CEO of Kaiba Corp. had noticed my sarcasm, because both his eyes were upon me now. He looked as if he were searching for the right insult to impale me with. I stared back with a challenging smirk on my face.

"Go on." I instigated him. "Tell me I'm a mutt-face. C'mon. I know you're dyin' to say something."

Again, those cobalt eyes closed. But instead of sitting back and ignoring me, Kaiba got up and settled into the space next to me. He opened his eyes and looked at me out of the corner of them.

What the fuck was this about?

"You're a pathetic puppy-" began the older duelist. He turned all the way around and grabbed my shoulders hard.

"What the--?!"

"--who always needs attention--"

I was pushed against the limo door.

"--it's pathetic. The way you follow people around, doing what they tell you when they tell you--"

Our lips touched. I freaked. Seto Kaiba was coming onto me in his limo. Me! He really must have been on drugs to go kissing a guy. And me of all people! ...but…

It couldn't be helped. I caved under the sweet kisses. The sweet touches as the CEO ran his hands over my body were rousing. It felt so weird. So foreign. And it made me feel like suddenly I wasn't the punk-ass kid from school anymore, like I was this morning, but something completely random. My own personality dwindled on the edge of nonexistence. And all through it, I could hear Kaiba's cruel voice whispering sweet put-downs in my ear.

_--a dog--_

_--puppy--_

_--nothing more than mangy mutt--_

None of it bothered me anymore. In fact, the more mean things Kaiba whispered to me, the more I gave in to his advances. The nightmares that had haunted my sleep ever since the day we first met…they no longer seemed to matter now. I only dreamt about them because I was scared…and in love…

"Aren't you happy I got you out of school today." Kaiba said as he began to take me.

I smiled. "Yeah. This is way better than Geometry."


End file.
